


The Thing About Checking

by JJeh



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeh/pseuds/JJeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about checking is it's just part of the game. Except when it isn't.  A small Drabble of Jack's POV of Playoffs Part III (Aka when Bitty gets checked)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About Checking

**Author's Note:**

> The characters, nor the plot belong to me. This is all from the wonderful Comic Check, Please! and I am simply borrowing it.

The thing about checking is that it is simply part of the game.

Except of course when it wasn’t. 

Bittle’s fear had been a frustrating discovery. What in the world were they supposed to do with a player that curled into a ball every time that someone came near him? Not only would they become a laughingstock if he did that on the ice but they certainly weren’t going to win many games that way. And winning was important.

Not being a disappointment was important.

The coaches wouldn’t take his complaints seriously so he had sought out to fix the problem himself. Jack couldn’t allow Bittle to hold the team back and Bittle in turn couldn’t allow his fears to do the same to him. Then the boy had surprised him. He had proved to be more willing to work with his fears than Jack had given him credit for. Bittle still didn’t like checking still, he could see that when he got on the ice, but he pushed through. He made the team better, even if Jack wasn’t sure he had wanted to admit it at first.

When he had said that he had his back he had meant it. It was simply an unfortunate fact of the world that you did not always get to go through with the things that you meant.

There was a moment, when he watched Bittle roll over the larger player, twirling through the air with a lack of grace that would likely horrify the former ice dancer, that Jack could almost imagine that Bitty was doing just that, ice dancing. Surely a jump in the air wouldn’t be all that different from this twist that he was now forced into doing.

Then he hit the ice, helmet bouncing uselessly towards Jack’s feet, and he was forced to realize the important difference. Jumpers landed. People who have been checked just…

Bzzzzzzzzzzzz

“Bitty.”

Fell.

The thing about checking is that it’s just part of the game.

Except when it happens to someone more important.


End file.
